


Peaches

by orphan_account



Series: S76/Overwatch Characters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forbidden fruit. That's what young Hana is, bending over to pick up her schoolbag, her short plaid skirt barely covering the plump curves of her ass. Her juicy pink thighs softly rub against her tight black kitty thigh-highs. A section of auburn hair falls over her shoulder as she bends lower, almost presenting herself to Jack to take her right in the classroom. God, she's a tease...edit on 10/13/18: holy shit over 4000 hits!!! thank you guys sm ^^





	Peaches

Forbidden fruit. That's what young Hana is, bending over to pick up her schoolbag, her short plaid skirt barely covering the plump curves of her ass. Her juicy pink thighs softly rub against her tight black kitty thigh-highs. A section of auburn hair falls over her shoulder as she bends lower, almost presenting herself to Jack to take her right in the classroom. God, she's a tease...

Jack can't believe himself. He's never thought these things about any student before. The curvy Korean girl is only 15, and he's pushing 70. He looks away quickly and picks up his own bag to leave, but bumps into Hana when they both try to exit the classroom. "Wow, watch where you're going!" a peppy, clearly annoyed voice says. If Jack just had a recording of that voice, he'd never need another woman in his life. "You need to respect your elders," he replies gruffly, trying to take control of the situation. She giggles. It's a high-pitched thing, sounding like a child who's eaten too much sugar. She is a child, isn't she? Fifteen years, just barely a teenager. "What's so funny? You nearly got an F on your last test. If I were you, I wouldn't laugh after bumping into the person who could give me a failing grade." Hana smiles coyly, knowingly. "Oh Mr. Morrison," she laughs, slipping a chubby arm through his for balance, "You wouldn't fail the teacher's pet." Jack intakes sharply. Does she know? Does she know what he thinks about? He looks at her, at those amber eyes and plump cheeks. She seems to, and as she walks with a bounce in her step out the door with her friends she calls back. "Don't worry about me, teach. I actually wanted the D!" He has no doubt that if they were texting, she'd add a winky face after that statement.

Jack goes home, takes a cold shower, and tries not to think about blushing cheeks and leaving hickeys all over shiny pink thighs.

\--

The following week isn't much better. He sees her constantly, laughing with friends or eating lunch or studying for her upcoming exams, strands of glossy brown hair slipping over her shoulders. A few times she glances at him out of the corner of her eye, thick lashes clogged with mascara. It's awful really, to be attracted to someone several generations younger. Jack tries to be simple; simple clothes, simple food, simple life. Hana's anything but that. He wonders what he'd buy someone who has everything. Food? She seems to like a lot of it, cheap and greasy. Jack's not the stalking type per se, but he's seen her at various fast food establishments eating with friends. Biting into a thick juicy burger, grease dribbling over her lipgloss and round chin. Dipping a french fry into neon red ketchup, closing her juicy lips over the fry and taking a slow bite. He closes his eyes for a moment, imagining her pert breasts and perfect ass bending over for him. Calling him Daddy, still-warm fryer grease pouring over her round shoulders and dripping off her lashes. Kissing him, tasting greasy pink bubblegum-flavoured lips, wanting to touch him, make him feel like a man... just the thought is intoxicating. He decides to go to one of her favourite fast food places, maybe run into her. Driving up he thinks better of it, and pulls into the drive-thru.

It's a shock to see her working at the place she frequents. "Hey, Daddy-o!" she says cheerily, and winks at him. Jack blinks. "H-wh-why are you dressed like that?" "Oh, this old thing?" she asks, and gestures at her outfit. She's wearing a pink plaid tied-up crop top paired with light blue jeans, and her hair's tied up in a high ponytail with a pink hair tie. Pale seafoam headphones are perched on a curl of her bangs, and her lips are tantalizingly red. He swallows, and nods. "Y-yeah. Why? Do they let you dress how you want?" She laughs, tantalizingly, melodically. It sounds like biting into a peach for the first time, tart and sweet. Tasting summer, fruity and delicious. He wants to climb out of his car and fuck her on it. "No, teach. It's our uniform! Gotta make money somehow." "Your uniform? Aren't you a little young to be working at a place like this?" "They needed new hires and you can get a fake id anywhere really. I just wanted the money." He tries to get out of there as quickly as possible, only slowing down when she turns around to grab his order--water and a burger. Jack isn't a praying man, but if he believed in a god he'd pray to all of them that her jeans ripped to let that sweet juicy ass out of the denim confines.

\--

The next few days are awkward for Jack. He tries to avoid the succulent girl, trying not to look at her ample tits bouncing in her shirt barely confined by her visibly pink bra, trying not to stare at her on her walk to school, her skirt blowing up with the wind as pink petals from the cherry trees blow around her. He can't take it anymore one windy spring day, and as she's walking he rolls down his window. "Want a ride?" She blinks at him, and her face slowly splits into a grin. "Yeah, sure teach! It gets a little lonely walking, and I'd always wanted company." 

Jack opens the other door, and she steps in, leaning over and into him to balance herself. She accidentally falls over into him, and it's all he can do to not grab her ass and sit her on his lap like Santa Claus--although she'd be a very naughty girl by the time he'd be finished with her. Hana blushes, and quickly sits on the other seat.

The drive is quiet, and they say little to each other until the school gates loom in the distance. It's a chilly morning, but that doesn't stop Hana from taking off her sweater. "What're you doing?" he asks, confused. She shakes out her hair and pulls it into a high ponytail with a hot pink scrunchie. "Paying you back, of course." Chills run down the back of his spine, though from fear or lust he can't say. "Th-it's illegal. We'll get caught. Song, I order you to stop!--" She looks at him in annoyance. "This isn't your classroom and you're not my teacher in this car. Here, you're a guy I'm paying back for a ride to school and you're appreciating what I'm gonna do. Now shut the fuck up and accept this blowjob, kay?" He's stunned into silence until she licks the budding erection in his pants, and he moans. "God, that's good..." Wrapping her lips around his cock, she starts sucking. Dribbles of pre-come form at the tip and she licks it off and swallows. He's blinded by her and the way she's taking him in, barely managing to say something. "You- you don't have to do that, Song. It's not necessary--" She says no words--merely rolling her eyes and going back to her task. Normally a 15 year old wouldn't even know what to do with such a large dick as his, but she takes it down her throat like a pro. 

He doesn't remember the next half hour.  
He doesn't remember coming in Hana's mouth, her pert pink lips opening to let a dribble of cum fall down her chin. He doesn't remember shakily picking up his phone to tell the school he'd be taking a sick day. He definitely doesn't remember the plump girl grabbing her schoolbag and darting out of his car, only stopping to press her bubblegum lips to his scruffy cheek. And as he drives home, dick out for the world to see, some eager cop probably just waiting to cuff him for public nudity, he thinks to himself about just how lucky he is that he fell for the biggest slut in school.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has so many of my kinks ;~;
> 
> also yes ik this is depicting pedophilia. however they r both fictional chars and im a rape/csa survivor so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
